


The View Is Better Up Here

by Nathalaia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I am so sorry, M/M, Panorama Windows, Semi-Public Sex But Not Really, Sex, Smut, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo liked the view, but he was pretty sure he knew a way to improve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View Is Better Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> So… Hello!
> 
> Isn’t it funny how, a few weeks ago, I couldn’t write smut to save my life, and now, here I am, with a PWP that I stayed up until six am to write? Where’s the logic?
> 
> Anyway. Yesh. I challenged MegLee06 (my lovely beta and nightingale <3) to challenge me with a prompt for a PWP, and this is the result. She asked for public sex (or the idea of it, vague, not directly) and Jongdae, and I, for some unfathomable reason, thought Kyungsoo would be perfect to pair him up with.
> 
> Why must I always write/love uncommon pairings? I mean, what even is their pairing name? Sigh.
> 
> … But yes. This is a PWP, porn without plot, so do not expect all that much (especially because it’s only my third smut, second official/uploaded).
> 
> Lastly, if you like ChenSoo/decide to give them (/this fic) a go, I hope you’ll enjoy it! <3

Jongdae needed a good rest, he decided the moment he stepped inside their hotel room. But first, he needed a shower. The lights from the stage always had him dripping with sweat by the end, and he felt filthy. His voice, too, was hoarse. Tomorrow, before they left for their next stage, he’d whine cutely until Yixing pitied him enough to make him some tea.

Rolling his shoulders, he started towards one of the two beds, throwing himself on it with absolutely no grace. He was dead tired, and the realisation that he’d get less than six hours’ sleep before he had to get up wasn’t a pleasing one. At all. He groaned at the thought. It felt like forever since he’d been allowed to sleep in.

Lifting his head from the pillow, he searched the room for Kyungsoo, and found the younger man standing in front of the panorama windows making up one side of the room.

They were currently in China as part of their tour in Asia, and management had booked one of the top floors in the hotel for the group. The building was located in central Beijing, the city spread out below them, blending together in flashing lights of all colours.

Kyungsoo had a hand splayed on the glass, head tilted as he gazed thoughtfully out of the window on the city below them.

“What are you thinking?” Jongdae asked, spitting out the corner of the pillow, scrunching up his nose as he sent it a quick glare.

“The view is nice,” Kyungsoo hummed, before he dropped his hand and turned on his heel. He raised a judging eyebrow at Jongdae’s sprawled form.

“ _What?_ ” the older whined, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. “I’m _tired._ I might as well just sleep now.”

Kyungsoo snorted, turning away from Jongdae as he walked to his own bed, where his suitcase sat on the floor by the foot of the mattress. He crouched, rummaging through it, most likely in search of night clothes, Jongdae thought, as he said, “Go take a shower. You’ve been complaining since we left the venue.”

Jongdae stuck out his tongue at Kyungsoo, even if the younger had his back turned to him and couldn’t see it, but stood up nonetheless, stretching his arms over his head and groaning. “I hate concert schedules. There’s no time left to sleep.”

“There would be, if only you didn’t use it to complain,” Kyungsoo pointed out, totally unsympathetic, and Jongdae huffed in mock affront before making his way to the bathroom.

He closed the door, opting out of locking it – though it could have been a sweet revenge, but he doubted Kyungsoo would try anything – and made quick work of undressing.

He could hear voices from the other room, Junmyeon asking if they were settled and Kyungsoo answering in the affirmative. Then Junmyeon, being the cute leader that he was, told them to sleep soon, because they had to get up early, as if Jongdae needed a reminder, before the door clicked shut, signalling the leader’s departure. Then there was silence.

Jongdae let the shower wash away the stress of the day, rejoicing the hot water loosening up his muscles and joints. It was nice on top of the day they’d had – not that it had been bad, not at all. Just long and strenuous, as concerts tended to be.

He didn’t stay under the spray for long, though, thinking Kyungsoo might also like a shower before bed. He threw a towel around his waist, tying it, and then worked on drying his hair with a second towel as he opened the door with his hip, stepping out of the bathroom.

Darkness met him, the only illumination coming from the windows, but not enough to be a nuisance and bathe the room in light. Jongdae blinked, eyes moving through the room in search of Kyungsoo. Had he gone to bed?

“Soo?” he asked, quietly so as to not disturb the other if he really were asleep.

A swish of movement was the only warning he got before there were suddenly hands on his arms, manhandling him the few metres there were between him and the windows. His back hit the glass, and he shuddered at the coolness, before opening his mouth to shout for help.

But before he could get a sound out, lips were on his, and he instantly calmed down when he recognised the touch, eyes falling shut as he allowed the other person to deepen the kiss. His arms encircled the other man’s narrow waist, pulling him closer, and he was acutely aware of the other’s state of dress, which was to say nothing at all. The hardness pressing against his thigh also told him that he shouldn’t expect to sleep anytime soon.

“Soo,” he mumbled, eyes blinking open when he heard the younger chuckle, fingers teasing over Jongdae’s arms and causing goosebumps to spread on his skin.

“Did you enjoy your shower?” asked Kyungsoo easily, his hands following Jongdae’s arms and down, closing around his hands.

Jongdae hummed noncommittally, nosing at Kyungsoo’s neck and sighing contentedly.

Kyungsoo took that as an affirmative. “Good,” he purred, removing Jongdae’s hands from his middle and instead pinning them to the glass behind him. “Though I’m afraid you’ll have to take another one once I’m done with you.”

Jongdae shivered, and _not_ due to the room’s temperature – which was, actually, quite pleasant, even if Jongdae were starting to feel his own temperature rise.

“Oh?” he prompted, lips pulling up in a smirk he knew Kyungsoo found provocative, which was exactly why he was doing it. He drove his crotch into Kyungsoo’s, deliberately, his cock beginning to harden under the towel, and he delighted in the scowl on Kyungsoo’s face, illuminated only by the light allowed in from the windows.

“What are you gonna do?” he continued, teeth pulling at his lower lip as he threw his head back against the glass, eyes lowered as they ran over Kyungsoo’s form, taking in his naked glory, and he knew the hunger was evident in his gaze. Kyungsoo’s physique never disappointed him. He knew he was riling up the younger, and he was loving every second.

But then the frown dropped from Kyungsoo’s face, and Jongdae’s lips pulled down in a pout, not quite liking this new development. He loved getting a rise out of Kyungsoo, knowing he was affecting the younger, and at episodes like this, where Kyungsoo’s face pulled a blank, he knew from experience that Kyungsoo wasn’t going to play nice.

Which excited Jongdae even more, but he would never tell the other (though he suspected he knew).

“What I am going to do?” Kyungsoo repeated, snapping Jongdae’s attention back to his face. A smirk broke through the calm façade, and Jongdae gulped, tensing when Kyungsoo gripped his wrists in one hand. “I’ll tell you.”

Jongdae was manhandled to stand with his front to the window, chest pressed against the glass. Kyungsoo’s fingers ran along the edge of the towel hanging loosely on Jongdae’s hips, dipping under the fabric and fumbling with the knot holding the material up. A breath, two, three, and then it fell down, pooling at Jongdae’s ankles and leaving him fully exposed and hard.

His breath hitched when his eyes fell to the city below, and he tried to pull away, but Kyungsoo was having none of it.

“What I want,” Kyungsoo spoke, fingers skirting over Jongdae’s tailbone, voice lowering to that of a sultry whisper, “is to fuck you against this window.”

Jongdae whined low in his throat, and Kyungsoo’s hand came up to grip his jaw tightly, shoving his cheek against the cool glass. “Wouldn’t you like that?” Kyungsoo asked, huffing. “You always loved attention. You strive on it.” His front pressed up against Jongdae, hardness boring into his lower back, eliciting a moan from the older man.

“Imagine if anyone were to look up right now,” Kyungsoo continued relentlessly, voice deceptively calm. “They’d find you naked, and at my mercy. A fan could take a picture, and tomorrow you’ll be the headline in every paper and on every social media site. And don’t look so horrified. You love the thought.”

He released Jongdae’s wrists, dropping his hand to Jongdae’s cock and wrapping his palm around it. “And don’t you even dare try and deny it. You’re fully hard and leaking already.”

Jongdae whimpered, lowering his head and squeezing his eyes shut. “But, wait, Soo, if anyone looks – If someone recognises us – and we have to get up early tomorrow –”

“Don’t you want people to look?” Kyungsoo breathed against his ear, eliciting a full-blown shudder from Jongdae. “You’re such a fucking exhibitionist. You would love if the others watched while I fucked you, wouldn’t you? You’d love seeing their faces as I fill you with my cock, isn’t that right? You’d rejoice Junmyeon’s mortification, Jongin’s flush, Yixing’s shock.”

“Tell me.” Kyungsoo tightened his grip in Jongdae’s jaw, making him look at him, locking their gazes. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Jongdae choked on air, nodding quickly, feeling the flush of embarrassment on his body as he said, voice hoarse, “Yes, _yes._ ”

Kyungsoo huffed, releasing Jongdae’s jaw in favour of gripping his hair instead, pulling his head backwards. “I thought so.”

“Soo,” Jongdae whined, but Kyungsoo shushed him.

“No talking,” he demanded. “The only sounds I want from your mouth are screams or pleas, got it?”

Jongdae’s lips parted, about the answer, but then he thought better of it and nodded instead, and Kyungsoo patted his backside.

“Good.”

The older shivered when Kyungsoo stepped back, his warmth leaving Jongdae, cool air wafting over his bare skin.

“Arms above your head, front and gaze facing the glass,” Kyungsoo instructed as he moved behind him, and though Jongdae desperately wanted to see what he was doing, he did as he was told, watching the city below him. He felt a spike of fear at the thought that, if anyone really were to look up, they might see him, naked as the day he was born and with a raging hard-on. But stronger than the fear was the arousal, his cock pulsing, but he didn’t reach down to touch, keeping his hands lifted over his head, even if he were gradually losing feeling in them.

He strained his ears, listening for Kyungsoo’s movements, anything to give him an idea of what the younger was doing, but it was eerily quiet, and Jongdae would have suspected the other of leaving, if only he had heard the door opening and closing. As it was, the door was closed, and most likely locked, courtesy of Kyungsoo, who had probably planned all this. The fucker.

Jongdae shuffled his feet, glancing up at his hands before looking ahead again, teeth worrying his lower lip. His erection wasn’t softening because of the wait; if anything, it was growing impossibly harder, and Jongdae had to bite down hard on his lip to strangle a whine, to keep himself from reaching down to take care of it.

The silence stretched on, and Jongdae was almost sure Kyungsoo was lounging on his bed, lying on his side with his chin in his palm, legs spread, watching Jongdae suffer in silence with a heavy gaze, hand on his own cock as he stroked himself slowly, surely. And Kyungsoo’s plush lips would be pulled up in a smirk as he laid there, taking great pleasure in tormenting Jongdae, fisting his cock tightly, because that was how he liked it –

Fuck. Jongdae shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image of Kyungsoo. _That_ wasn’t what he needed at the moment, not when he couldn’t _act_ on it or on the waves of arousal coursing through him.

His arms were hurting. And his neglected cock was throbbing, and he really, _really_ hated Kyungsoo at the moment.

Where the _fuck_ was he?

Jongdae stayed standing for minutes, the seconds dragging by slowly, and he was pretty sure he was going to draw blood soon from biting his lips. That or he’d end up with blue balls, and that wasn’t a thought he particularly liked, so fucking hell, if Kyungsoo didn’t soon come back and fixed the mess he had made, Jongdae would take care of it himself, punishment be damned.

He wasn’t prepared for the arm suddenly circling around his middle or for the hot puff of air on his shoulder. He jolted, shocked, and groaned when Kyungsoo nuzzled into Jongdae’s neck.

“Good,” Kyungsoo purred, thumb brushing Jongdae’s lower lip. “Very good. Now, open up.”

Jongdae did as told, taking Kyungsoo’s index and forefinger in his mouth, coating them in saliva and sucking eagerly, moaning around them just to fuck with Kyungsoo. Though Kyungsoo seemed unfazed. Jongdae wished he could see the expression on his face, wanted to see if it were still as blank as earlier or if his brows were pulled together, just a fraction, in response to Jongdae’s lewd sounds and actions.

“Enough,” spoke Kyungsoo, removing his fingers from Jongdae and lowering them. Jongdae’s breath hitched when he felt the fingers probe his entrance, a single digit breaching the rim, then moving back out, and he groaned in frustration, leaning his forehead against the window and panting. The glass was fogging.

Kyungsoo could be a fucking tease when he wanted to be, and Jongdae was starting to fear this was one of those times, but then his finger pushed in fully, quickly joined by the second one, and then he started to thrust, scissoring them to prepare Jongdae for his cock.

“Tell me how much you like it,” Kyungsoo said, and Jongdae felt a spark of satisfaction at the strain he could just about make out in Kyungsoo’s voice. He wasn’t as composed as he tried to seem, but Jongdae wasn’t about to call him out on it. Only because he was certain it would result in Kyungsoo leaving him unattended until morning.

“Your fingers feel so good,” Jongdae breathed, closing his eyes as he continued, “I love the feeling of them fucking me open. I can’t wait for your cock to fill me, for you to fuck me. I want it, Soo, _please_ give it to me.”

Kyungsoo kept quiet, and Jongdae bet it was because his voice would break if he tried to say anything, and he wanted to smirk – but just then Kyungsoo decided to search out his prostate, and he cried out instead, hips pushing back to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

The fingers disappeared for a short while, before returning, a third finger added to the two, slick with lube – perhaps what Kyungsoo had gone to find earlier – and working Jongdae open. It wasn’t long, though, before Kyungsoo removed his hand, and Jongdae heard the tell-tale noise of wrapper being torn, and he trembled in excitement, dropping his head and huffing against the glass.

Then he felt the tip of Kyungsoo’s cockhead press against his hole, and his gasp mingled with Kyungsoo’s groan when he pushed forward, a rough thrust shoving his dick all the way inside until he was buried to the hilt.

Kyungsoo’s arms wrapped around Jongdae’s middle, lips mouthing at Jongdae’s neck, shoulders, down his back, littering it in gentle kisses and licks. He let Jongdae adjust to his girth, and when Jongdae started pushing back, one of his hands fell to Jongdae’s hip, holding on with a bruising grip as he started to thrust into Jongdae.

He wasn’t aiming to hit Jongdae’s prostate, not yet, instead focusing on setting a consistent pace, slow and deep and good, one that had Jongdae groaning and whining, breathing harshly against the glass. He knew Jongdae liked a good, languid fuck with well-aimed thrusts, knew that Jongdae loved it when it was just that bit too slow to come, but quick enough to build up, to be kept just out of reach.

And when Jongdae started to use his voice, to whine, to moan, keening at a particularly hard thrust, when he started to writhe, _that_ was when Kyungsoo knew to set the pace _even_ slower, but now aiming for his prostrate, hitting it at every other thrust.

Jongdae cried out, nails clawing at the glass, eyes screwed shut, cock begging to be touched, and he met each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts halfway.

And when he would start to beg, when his pleas were broken by moans and half-sobs, voice high-pitched, higher than the notes he reached when he sang for their fans, Kyungsoo would reach around Jongdae to wrap his hand around his cock, giving it a deft stroke in time with a swift thrust forward of his hips.

That was when he would set a fast pace, ramming relentlessly into Jongdae until he was reduced to speaking nonsense, unintelligible words dripping from his kittenish lips. And Kyungsoo would be groaning and gasping, mouth kissing Jongdae’s back, one hand splayed on Jongdae’s abdomen, the other bringing Jongdae to the brink of orgasm.

“ _Kyungsoo,_ ” Jongdae keened, hands fisted against the window, tears clinging to his lashes and dripping to his sharp cheekbones when he couldn't find leverage. “Soo, _Soo, fuck, please –”_

“Come for me, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo panted into his skin, and Jongdae did.

When Kyungsoo rammed into him, cock hitting his prostate dead-on, Jongdae came hard with a choked scream, come shooting in thick spurts onto the glass, painting it white, Kyungsoo milking him with his hand until he was moaning, the stimulation too much. The older slumped against the window, whimpering, not quite down from his high yet, everything too sensitive. And when he was just about sure he couldn’t take it anymore, writhing as Kyungsoo’s movements got increasingly erratic as he chased his own end, Kyungsoo buried himself inside Jongdae’s ass with one rough thrust, coming with a broken gasp. His hips jerked forward a few more times, bottoming out inside Jongdae, before stilling, and he leaned against Jongdae’s back, breathing harsh.

Jongdae’s knees were shaking, and if Kyungsoo hadn’t seen it coming, he’d have sunk to the floor, too weak to hold himself up any longer. As it was, Kyungsoo was conscious enough to pull out of Jongdae, drawing a soft whine from the other, and then guide Jongdae to the bed, where he collapsed, chest heaving and glistening with sweat.

Kyungsoo disappeared for a moment, rummaging through his suitcase, and then he returned with wipes, making quick work of the stains on the window. Then he was by Jongdae’s side, swiftly washing away traces of come on his stomach, before leaving again to throw away the wipes.

Jongdae closed his eyes, sighing happily into the pillow.

Kyungsoo had been right; he _did_ need another shower. But that would have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, he was too sleepy and content, body still humming from his orgasm, and he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo’s presence returned to his side, and Jongdae shifted a bit to get comfortable when legs fell over his, Kyungsoo straddling him. Lips kissed his gently, and Jongdae sighing again, coaxing the other’s mouth open and pulling a low noise of pleasure from the younger.

They kissed for a bit, Kyungsoo’s hands running down his torso in a gentle caress, before he collapsed to the side, heaving a weary sigh.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Jongdae hummed, smiling when he turned onto his side to look at Kyungsoo through half-lidded eyes.

“I’m good. Very good,” he assured, then paused. “Though I’ll be stiff tomorrow.”

There was a snort from Kyungsoo. “You’re known as one of our worst dancers. No one will notice a difference.”

“Excuse you,” Jongdae huffed, lips pulling down in a pout that Kyungsoo was quick to kiss away, even if Jongdae continued to whine, “I am the _Dansheen Mansheen_. I cannot disappoint my fans.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes met his, and Jongdae swatted at the younger when he saw the mirth swimming in those brown orbs.

“Show your hyung some respect,” he muttered, then opened his arms. “Come. I want to sleep. If we sleep now, we’ll get… four hours.”

Kyungsoo let Jongdae pull him into his arms, and nestled his head against his chest, sighing softly. “Fuck.”

“Your fault.”

“Shut up and sleep,” Kyungsoo grumbled, licking a stripe up Jongdae’s throat when the other snickered, then buried his head in the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

Exhausted, they were asleep within minutes, nestled in each other’s arms where Junmyeon would find them in the morning, startling them awake with his scream at seeing his bandmates naked in the same bed.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Peeks around the corner of a giant rock* … Oh. You read?
> 
> I apologise for this shit. I’m trash OTL
> 
> Anyhow, this is for Meg! Thanks for beta-ing, love! <3
> 
> … So, yeah. I really haven’t much to say. (If I will soon write another chapter for WTWT? Why, yes. I hope. I also have some pending fics for exchanges, not to forget that water demon!SuLay oneshot I started a few days ago, and SPO… Fuck my life and incompetence at sticking with only one-two fics.)
> 
> If you have questions, ask away and I’ll answer. Also, if you catch any typos neither Meg nor I have caught, or have other forms of constructive critique, please let me know so I can edit and improve my writing! English is not my first language. Also, I really, really love comments <3
> 
> … Yesh. Until whenever, lovely readers! Thanks for reading! <3 (I fail at short ANs. Sorry OTL)


End file.
